Back at One
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: He'll make it home because someone special is waiting for him. Nothing will keep him away, not even the sky falling down.


Based largely on the song and music video Back at One by Brian McKnight~ Hopefully this thing will make you happy and sad all at once~ And it's also kinda a buffer because I'm definitely working on like ten thousand fics at once plus college junk (don't even get me started on college junk...) but I really hope you guys enjoy this quick little installment! I will try and get back into semi-regular updates soon~ Enjoy~~

*Regular don't own, never will speech goes here*

* * *

Grimmjow gasped as he sat up, one hand gripping his chest in a tight grip while the other gripped the charred dirt at his side. Blue eyes were immediately drawn to the scorched earth, brows furrowing as he ran the black clumps through his fingers.

"What happened….?"

Grimmjow finally scanned his sparse surroundings, unable to see anything past the large cornstalks that encompassed the entirety of the field. Carefully pushing himself to his feet, Grimmjow turned his gaze to the sky. It was its usual blue though there was a strange, black plume of smoke rising from somewhere behind him. A sinking feeling grew in his gut as he turned, eyes widening at the plane wreckage that had torn up a majority of the cornfield.

Fire and smoke was wafting from the broken tail, the wings long gone somewhere in the farther part of the field, a giant hole showing empty seats where the left wing had been ripped off. Grimmjow's neck snapped downwards after observing the plane for some time, hands racing along the contours of his body before he sighed in relief.

He was alright.

' _I don't think Ichi would be happy if I wasn't._ '

Pushing the negative thoughts away, Grimmjow turned towards where he heard sirens blaring, walking calmly through the stalks. He didn't make it far before he came upon two more survivors, a man and his daughter.

Grimmjow was surprised to see them also unharmed, but thought nothing of it as he eyed the little girl who had yet to turn away from him. Her eyes were a startling grey, hair a soft, mint green. Her hands clutched the fabric of her father's shirt tightly, eyes watching him with a certain intensity before turning towards the sky.

Grimmjow thought he saw those eyes flash white before they returned to their original gray. Turning away from the strange duo, Grimmjow finally broke through the cornstalks, eyes taking in the many firefighters and police that ran around through the streets. He growled at the few that bumped into him, but brushed it off when he realized arguing could stop them from finding more survivors.

He could swallow his pride for now.

Grimmjow continued through the street until he came upon a car with an open door. He didn't hesitate to get in, eyes immediately drawn towards the green haired girl in the backseat. One of her eyes was a curious pink while the other was covered by an eyepatch. Now that Grimmjow got a better look at her, he noticed the flecks of blood that littered her face and neck, a thin trail flowing from her left ear and curving into the collar of her shirt. In front of them, the girls parents- presumably- argued and yelled about directions to the hospital, Grimmjow's presence going completely unnoticed.

But Grimmjow was too preoccupied being weirded out by the silent girl to care. Grimmjow turned away from the girl, her unwavering stare causing his nerves to go on the fritz. Blue eyes instead watched the scenery fly by through the window, the car taking him away from the chaos at the field and into his hometown. When they stopped at a light, Grimmjow calmly exited the car, completely missing the bewildered looks from the people in the front seat as he began walking down the sidewalk.

The blunet found his patience tested as multiple people bumped into him as he walked, Grimmjow refraining from snapping at them as he had more important business to attend to.

Like showing his berry that he was alright.

Grimmjow blinked as he stood before a familiar door, wondering just how he had made the lengthy walk so soon. Shaking off the strange situation, Grimmjow opened the door, refraining from shouting out his arrival as he shut it silently behind himself. The blunet slowly stalked through his home, stopping at the stairs and listening for any sounds.

A creak from the floorboards in the bedroom made him smile, Grimmjow taking the stairs two at a time and rounding the corner in time to see Ichigo press the 'Play' button on their voicemail machine.

Grimmjow silently stalked further into the room, listening to the familiar beep from the machine as it dove into the first and only message that day.

His own voice filtering through the speakers made him pause.

" _Hey, babe….I don't know if I'll make it home today._ " No. He was standing right here. He _survived_. " _Something happened. I-I don't know what but I want you ta know some stuff, kay?_ "

And _god_ why did he sound so freaking _desperate_? Grimmjow gasped as images flashed behind his eyes, a hand flying to his head as pain built into a steady thrum.

" _One, this sounds sappy as shit, but I swear on whatever god is out there that you are literally a dream come true_."

Grimmjow felt memories flood his mind, the first time he'd met the volatile oranget, at a market of all things. He didn't know how or why it happened, but they ended up getting into a _very_ large verbal argument over a pint of ice-cream. Screw the fact that there were other brands to go for, there was something about that one pint and something about the man that refused to back down from the fight.

" _Two, again, pretty fuckin' sappy, but I don't wanna be with anybody other than you. Haven't from the moment I met you_."

Grimmjow slumped to the bed as images of a growing inferno shot through his mind, quickly overrun by earlier memories he'd had with his orange haired lover. One of his favorites was when Ichigo thought he was cheating around the time of their anniversary. Sure it caused a huge argument in their backyard- one that nearly got the cops called to their house- but it ended with Ichigo acting like the sappy romantic he was. And to think, all it had taken was a video of their life until that point.

" _Three, I think it's pretty obvious at this point that you're the only person that'll put up with my shit. And I know you love the arguments we have, so you feel it too_."

Of course he'd felt it. Grimmjow chanced a glance at the silent man next to him, noting the way Ichigo's fingers were tangled in the sheets, his teeth biting harshly into his bottom lip. Reaching towards the teary-eyed man, Grimmjow placed a hand on the one clenched in the sheets, surprised when Ichigo jumped at the touch. Blue eyes stared into wide hazel, Grimmjow hoping Ichigo could see him at that moment.

" _Four, everything I've said before over and over again...I couldn't live without you, but I hope you can without me…"_

Grimmjow didn't hesitate to throw his arms around Ichigo's shoulders as the man broke down. Tears that had been so carefully concealed overflowed from hazel eyes in rivers, Ichigo choking on a sob as he brought his hands to his face. Instead of leaning into Grimmjow's arms, the oranget fell forward onto his lap, face and arms pressed into his legs.

" _Five was complicated but I did it anyway._ " Grimmjow felt his breath catch in his chest as he spoke in time with his recording, " _I got you to fall in love with me some-fuckin'-way and have never been happier._ "

Grimmjow wasn't even sure Ichigo heard the last bit, even he had to fight to make out his shaky words through the sounds of the apocalypse taking place in the background. Grimmjow pushed the images away as he focused on the curled up figure on the bed, standing with a resigned sigh. He carefully stepped in front of the oranget, crouching low and leaning close to his ear.

" _I think I got my point through. And when I see you again, I'll start back at one_."

Grimmjow carefully stepped away from the silent figure, Ichigo's sobs having died the moment he started speaking. He took a step backwards before turning away from his other half, walking slowly out the bedroom and down the stairs. He stopped when he reached the door, chancing a glance over his shoulder and taking in his home for the past few years. A bittersweet smile pulled at his lips as memories rose with each passing second, the blunet putting them to the side as he faced the door.

He walked through the door with a sigh, silently pulling it closed behind himself. Blue eyes turned towards the sky with a new light, a smile blooming on his lips as he watched the sun brighten above him.

Ichigo would be okay. If he wasn't, Grimmjow would be there to build him back up.

Starting back at one.

* * *

I hope everyone cries~ And I also hope everyone can keep patiently waiting for me to post more lovely chizz for all three of my current fandoms~~ ;3 till next time peeps~


End file.
